2016_steinenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ansh Patel
Chapter 1 The House It was the bright and sunny day. I amble out of the yellow long screeching bus. Some go straight and others go right but I go on a 45-degree angle walk. I walk on the dry grass that crunched under my feet. I walk up to the blood red door. I turn left, right, and behind me to see anyone. It was dead silent. Then I ring the doorbell that made a recognizable sound. I opened the door to my house. I walk to the couch and fell in exhaustion. I knew I had one hour before my innocent cute DEMON FULL, BONE CRUNCHING, BRAIN RACKING, BLOOD SUCKING, SOUL DESTROYING, NOT CUTE AND INNOCENT YOUNG DEVIL brother comes home. Soooo, I had an angel hour toooo play games, video games, watch t.v., sleep, eat,and play outside. So I watch T.V and enjoy for a while buttt ( I said Butt, giggle giggle chuckle chuckle laugh laugh laughing so hard that I started crying ) my innocent cute DEMON FULL, BONE CRUNCHING, BRAIN RACKING, BLOOD SUCKING, SOUL DESTROYING, NOT CUTE AND INNOCENT YOUNG DEVIL brother came home. I literally flew up the stairs as soon as my brother got off the yellow long screeching bus. I got upstairs and went inside my room. Locked the door and jumped onto my bed, laying on my back. I heard the door open knowing at least 45 seconds before he's trying to open my door, so I used that time wisely. I Started doing my homework like if I didn't have a choice. Help, Help, It echoed in my head. Then back to homework. Surprisingly my brother didn't come. After a hour, I finished my homework and went downstairs to my biggest surprise. Chapter 2. I'm out I told my grandfather that I'm going outside. He told me come back in one hour. It was like it lit the string on a cannon. I blasted through the garage only to feel someone telling me to look up. To my Horror, I saw a UFO. It had at least 10 blinking lights and 50 circular disks combined in one. I ran back into my house and told my grandpa to look up in to the sky. When we looked into the sky, it was gone. So I called my parents but I heard static. Dang it!! I had no Idea what to do so I went back outside. To my surprise I saw The same UFO again. I told my Grandfather to come outside for the last time. After a groan, He came outside and looked up and saw nothing. He got mad at me and told me to go inside. I was Bewildered. I see it and he doesn't. So I called my two friends, Alex and Niko, to my house. Once they came, I asked if they see anything. They replied with a simple " OMG UFO in air!! " So I wasn't the only one to see this UFO. At The very moment we heard a voice. It didn't sound like the one before. It told us one thing, RUN!! 2nd marking period Chapter 3 What is happening!! In the next five second we each saw a orb that flew into different places. In a second we decided to follow our orb to the places unknown. I saw my orb go into the forest that separates the community and the school that I used to go to, Pocopson Elementary School. There I saw a hole and jumped into it to see a underground river and a boat on the dirt next to it. Thinking I had no choice, I pushed the boat into the water, jumped in and relax. After a hour of good sleeping I woke up to see more river but two canals next to me. The one on my left was lava and the one on my right looked like poison. Then I heard a " hi Ansh " that made me jump a foot off the ground. I turned around to see it was Niko on a raft on the lava. I waved back and yelled " Did you see Alex? " Before Niko could reply I saw Alex sleeping in a canoe. " Yep " Niko replied with. We woke up Alex and looked down what looked to be a giant tube. We all saw our orbs go down the tube, so we also started our way down. I thought the UFO on the outside looked scary but had no idea what was on the inside and didn't what to know what was inside but the truth had to come on me one day. Chapter 4 The Elementals? We went down the tube and entered what seemed to be a very quiet place. It was lighted by a candle and next to it there was three hand prints on the wall. We had no idea what we were supposed to do so, I put my hand up against the dry hand print. Suddenly the color around the hand print turned blue and my hand was stuck on the wall. HELP!! I cried. My friends tried to pull my body the other way. Yet I remained on the wall. Then I had an idea. I asked them to put there hands aganist the wall. Niko found one put his hand on it. Once he put his hand on the wall, The surrounding colors turned red. Alex put his hand against a hand print. The musky brown turned deep green. Then the wall feel into nothingness. The rubble fell at our feet. It was an avalanche of dirt fell on me. I was being drowned in brown dirt. After swimming out of the dirt I saw that the door opened up a stairway up to somewhere. I got on my feet and walked up the stairs. When I got to the top of the stairs, I realized that I was in a meadow. I looked around to see any civilization but didn't. I turned around and saw a huge mountain leaning over me. On the top of the mountain I saw a cave. I had my fitbit to tell the time. It was 12 in the morning. We were feeling tired but not exhausted because we took a nap in the boats. We left the area and entered what sacred grounds looked like. Then we saw our orbs in the wall. Then they created into three beings. Water, Rock, and fire. The elementals were formed. Third marking period. Chapter 5 The path Once we had seen the amazing fusion of the elements, another door opened leading a way to looked like sacred grounds. We were on the second floor when we came out of the door. We all stepped into the new doorway. On the second floor there was three stairs leading to the ground. One of the stair led to a small pond. The other led to puddle of poison and the third to a lake of lava. We all knew which one to step in. I felt the safest walking down the stairs into a puddle of water. On the other hand, Alex and Niko scared because they had to walk into the other two. Niko touched the lava and said to me that it felt like water to him. Alex was the same just he stepped in to poison. Once we were settled the floor the liquids were on fell apart. We each went separate ways into different tunnel. Chapter 6 The fable I had fallen it seems for almost 10 minutes. I was eating a chocolate bar when I saw the bottom. I quickly ate the chocalate bar and got ready fo impact. When I fell It felt like i went a hundred feet bellow the water surface yet I was still alive. In fact I was breathing under water. I swam to the surface and looked for something to stand on. I saw a little island about 50 feet of my range and I quickly swam to the island. When I reached I was so exhausted and wanted to sleep but I knew this was not the time to sleep. When I looked around I saw a giant statue behind me. It had a hand print on the the side of the object. I pressed my hand on the tiki and the tiki cam to life. It said " Welcome water bender. I am Entos, your guide to become a full mastered water bender to save the human race from extintion. I was puzzled for a second and then it hit me why I am trying save the human race. The UFO that I had seen before had became a solid horrifing image in my mind. I realized if I did not do anything that, like in any random alien movie, the earth would either be blown up into a million pieces or be taken over. Entos said " I will help you but first thing is first, do you want to join." I thought of the options and relcuntly said " Ok " This a little poem All the sweg My name is Ansh Has a bro, little ones Can swim like a boss 4th marking period From the author sorry dudes, ain't writing about story but something realistic I am poem I am from the food of mexico from hill to the saying " don't fail" I am from the people of the indians to the tribe of the gurjarti people to learn I see the sunrise and the friend known as Billy I am for sandwiches while I run by the road My father can only except " Be goods" As from same country where Chirag is and the same as his ancestry. I have one brother and one he is Son that would steal every toy I had. Avi will do anything to grab my things. When he leaves it and I go.... the pain still radaties on my back I was left with the carpet the VCR that hummed and the thing that showed my favorite show at the time. This is what happened me This is who I am I am... Chapter unknown backstory 5000 years from now a huge asteroid hit the earth creating the end of Cenozoic era. A mass extinction wiping out 99.99% life forms were killed. All the industry was wiped out and only one human lived. chapter unknown Pain. It radiates my whole body as I wake up to the planet. I wake to see I'm in a tunnel underground. I remember that I was trying to escape a prison when I was knocked out. I see nothing except a light falling from the ceiling about 500 feet forwards. I try to go but as I stand my feet reject the idea. I fall back down a slowly try to crawl to the exit. In about three hours I finally make it with the dry throat. When I make it out, the sun blinds my eyes. I look around to see a familiar prison just a little different. When I get out of the hole under the bed, I see the bars rusted with dust. I see nobody around. I touch the bars and they disappeared into small pieces of iron, dust, and dirt. I go to the next jail cell to see rotting skeleton in an orange clothes hanging from his hands. I leave the prison to see a giant desert in front of me. I see a sign that says " las vegas " near by. Almost all the buildings were destroyed and no movement. I leave for the city and every step pain. Chapter 1 more than unknown I reach the city which has fallen into nothing. As I reach I find the hospital and go inside. All the lights were knocked out you can still see through the cracks in the wall. I go inside to find some bandages and health improving medicine for sale. I see no one so I think " it will not hurt if I steal Al- uhh I mean one of these." But my health was in the other direction so I took all of these and leaving a note '' you saw nothing." As I eat and put these on, I think " How on this Earth am I going to live on this planet by myself." Then I remember what my dad told me. " Son if your the last person on this planet ever alive then you got to think like Mark Watney in the movie Martian." So the first thing was get some food source. Chapter 2 more than unknown The first thing I did was get to the greenhouse by the backyard of Las Vegas. When I get to the garden nothing is existing. Oh dang there is no plants. Then I thought on how to make plants. So Then I need a Potatoes to make plants. Category:Period Seven Category:All Students